Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :This section is subject to change. * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your username. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed-in users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Bokoblin#The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword|Bokoblin (Skyward Sword)]] vs. [[Bulblin#The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess|Bulblin (Twilight Princess)]] Enemies that show up like flies, hoarding around you like swarms. Both are, at best, 'VERY' unintelligent, both appear in masses at one point in each game, both can use bows, both use horns on occasion. Of course, a major difference is placement in dungeons. [[User:Zeldas ganon|'Zeldas'-''ganon]] 05:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : : I feel like the comparison was intentional in some ways, and I'm not that fond of the fight itself, but it's not bad by today's standards. 'Xykeb Yvolix ''' 06:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :: : Well, I actually thought the same thing because, in S.S. there are obvious connections with Bulblins and Bokoblins. : : Yawn. Green Rupee 06:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : : Just lacks a real spark in the fight, in my opinion. They're basically the same thing. – Wattz2000 15:44, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : : Shaboomboomboom. – Jazzi (talk) 20:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : : Bulb'l'''ins will never ever set foot in the ToC again if I can help it. Doesn't help that the fight sucks. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) : : Bokoblins are actually kinda smart in SKyward Sword. The fight... I'm not feeling it. AWWW YEA! (talk) 22:28, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Gohdan vs. Morpheel Morpheel-a giant creepy underwater creature-kind of tough. Gohdan-a flying statue made of stone that spits fire to Morpheel's weakness. Gohdan isn't actualy evil. droom 415 08:18' July 26, 2012 (UTC) : : No. For two reasons. You wanna guess? – Jazzi (talk) 01:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : Quite the similarities we've got here. – Wattz2000 01:27, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : Somehow this is worse than the above suggestion. Green Rupee 01:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : This might actually be the least immediately potent fight to ever exist, on the grounds that the two combatants have literally nothing of note in common. 'Xykeb Yvolix ''' 03:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : They are both bosses. And they both appear in Zelda games. That is literally all they have in common. Please tell me this suggestion is a joke fight (and even if it is, it's a pretty terrible joke). Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : This fight... isn't boss. --AuronKaizer ' 07:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : This is a joke fight. droom415 (talk) 12:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) : : I was under the impression that in order to be a joke fight, there must actually ''be a joke. By the look of things this is just a bad fight that you...deliberately made bad? I don't get it. ''Xykeb Yvolix ' 18:29, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :: : I think the only reason this is a joke is because he heard we thought it was a joke. – Jazzi (talk) 03:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ghirahim vs. King Bulblin These two are top commanders (in King Bulblin's case, though, Zant is higher). They are both battled 3 times and command a legion of weak enemies that get progressively stronger.--Kingkillerbee (talk) 01:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) : : I'd oppose, but have you seen the above? – Jazzi (talk) 03:03, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Comments Temple of Courage/Suggestions